Naruto - Alternate Dimension
by amaterasu098
Summary: Waking up in an alternate dimension, Naruto finds himself really confused in a place where everything’s wrong yet so right. How will he cope with flashbacks and seeing faces that are supposed to be dead? Read and find out! AlternateDimension! TimeTravel! Reviews inspire me greatly so by all means - please review! ;) :D
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Ok hi guys, since i can never find a story on this particular topic, i've decided to write it. Its going to be about Naruto waking up in an alternate dimension/reality where he has family and friends. He will only be 5 years old in the alternate dimension whilst his mind is that of a 21 year old. He will have war flashbacks and everything. If anyone knows a good story like this already just write it in your reviews or PM me! Thanks.**

 ** _NARUTO EXPLICITLY BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO ONLY! THANK YOU TO HIM FOR HIS WONDERFUL MASTERPIECE!_**

 _Naruto's POV_

I could hear beeping beside me - it was annoying. I wanted it to stop but i couldn't move a muscle, muscles that were aching so so much. There was also a comfortable bed and a plush pillow - wait...what? Thats a comfort that I haven't felt in a while. And I shouldn't have had at all either because Konoha was obliterated.

I remember it clearly all now, they were all dead.

 _The beeping still wouldn't stop!_

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, Sai, Captain Yamato. Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Shino, Kurenai Sensei and Gai Sensei. They were all dead. Everyone died and I couldn't save them.

The memories rushed through my head, haunting me as I remembered every single thing about each of their deaths: the battles which they died in, the cause of death, the exact locations on their bodies of which had they been slightly injured or had life threatening ones and the never ending funerals tha just wouldn't _stop!_ I remembered everything with detail that could have competed with the Sharingan's abitlity to memorise.

Why was I left alive I had always questioned. But I always knew as well: I was protected by my precious people whereas in return I couldn't protect them

 _*beep... beep.. beep beep beepbeepbeepbeep*_

Team 10 barring Shikamaru protected the intelligence unit but in the end everyone died by Momoshiki's mass Ninjutsu attack, whilst Asuma Sensei had died by fighting Hidan years ago. Team 8 had fallen a few weeks later when they were able to track Zetsu - it had been a trap and at the time only Hinata wasn't on that mission. Only a day later Captain Yamato and Sai had died by Kinshiki's hand, whilst Gai Sensei's team all protected the very few remnants of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata (in memory of Neji who had died in the fourth shinobi war).

 _The beeping was fast fast fast fast!_

Soon after the rest of Konoha and the other villages were destroyed too after multiple attacks.

I was never there for any of them.

And so it was worse when i was right beside Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi Sensei, when they each fell in battle.

The grief that took over me was agonising and I sobbed and screamed each time when the revived Kaguya along with Momoshiki, Kinshiki and Urashiki killed evergone.

That stupid beeping noise kept going. It was rapidly fast synching in with how fast the memories were rushingly attacking me.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of a door open. My eyes felt glued shut but with effort I was able to to open the slightly and I heard a voice..

"Naruto..son! You're awake! He's awake!"

...what?! SON?! wha..where am I? I heard more feet shuffling into the room I was in.

Then and there I opened my eyes fully and sat up quickly with a stiff back and I vaguely registered the fact that the beeping sound was coming from a heart rate monitor... and it was now faster than ever...

 **AN: Thanks for ready guys! Please recommend me any good naruto stories. I an extremely interested in time travel, alternate realities, or some modern fic ones really! Thx!**

 **This was a bit of a rubbish attempt really but im trying and i really do applaud those fantastic writers here on site! I've only got a few ideas how i want to carry on this story so please, by all means contribute your own ideas! What would you like to read? Honestly though this was hard and i nearly gave up at one point but this is my first time and hopefully i'll get better. Also, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I'll try to go through any that i can maybe once im done with the story but eh, we will see :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm baaack :) Hopefully you find this chapter better than chapter 1 as chapter 1 was RUBBISH. Sorry *sheepish grin*.**

 **Im still up for any of your ideas as i only have a vague plotline in my head btw ;)**

 **I own the character Masahito Yāta as i made him up for the purpose of this story.**

 **IMPORTANT TO ALL: I AM ACTUALLY LOOKING FOR. A BETA READER! ANYONE WILLING? PLEASE PM IF YOU ARE AND WE CAN DISCUSS IT. THANKS**

 _Third POV_

As Naruto looked forward he saw a shocking sight. An eyeful of a familiar fiery red hair and bright yellow hair that were identical to his own came into view. Eyes of worried, yet calm blue eyes and another pair of stormy eyes both of full of deep love and relief peered at him.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were well and alive, right before him and straight away Naruto thought it was a genjutsu. His mind couldn't comprehend anything at the moment and his shinobi insticts told him it was all a lie and before anyone could react, he yelled "KAI!" And fluctuated his chakra to break this..this painful genjutsu and when he gets out of it he will physically and mentally destroy the one responsible for it.

' _How dare they, how dare they make me see this!'_ Naruto thought.

Minato, Kushina and those in the room staggered at the amount of chakra being fluctuated, shocked at the sheer smount of chakra emanating from (to them) the small five year old boy. The ANBU guards leaped into action and stood in formation by their Hokage and his wife.

Kakashi and everyone else in the room tensed, but all were also confused as to why their adorable Naruto was acting this way, as he was now, almost dutifully, repeating 'kai', whilst staring at all of them with wide eyes.

Finally, Minato regained his composure and in a way that no one could tell that he was hesitant (after all, he was a shinobi and Hokage) called out "Naruto."

Naruto didn't respond, and Kushina this time stepped forward and repeated "Naruto. Naruto? Son please. Are you listening?"

She took another step forward and lightly touched him on his shoulder whilst everyone else held their breaths.

Naruto then stopped when he realised that the genjutsu STILL had not broken and so he forlornly looked at the person who wore his beloved mothers' face. He looked at her blankly as his heart rate increased and he started to have a flashback of a time where he first met his mother, where they spoke with eachother until her chakra imprint had to disappear.

Kushina saw her son looking at her, yet not looking at HER, as if he was in his own mind. She was worried for her sweet baby, her precious child who had been viciously attacked by an enemy ninja that had infiltrated the village. The images of what had happened flashed into her mind.

ooOoo

 **AN: this bit is going to be about the actual five year old Naruto but when he was four not five as the events led him into a coma for a year, not about dimension traveller Naruto ;)**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The village was celebrating the day Konohagakure no Sato was founded by the beloved Shodaime, Hashirama Senju and that of a name feared by many Madara Uchiha. It was a day where vendors pulled out all the stops with the delicious food that had their aroma wafting around, many merchants were selling goods such as crafts, kunai and more with special offers included and game stalls were set up to please all. Shows and engaging stories telling of the founding of Konoha and many stories of Konohas victories were being told all around in order to really celebrate the day. Villagers, both civillians and shinobi alike, had participated in going to the festivals._

 _Because of the festival however, security was quite relaxed. And so on this day when the Hokage went out with his family and met with the his close friends who mainly consisted of Konoha's famous Clans' Clan Heads and spoused, greeting the villagers on his way, no one noticed the spy from the village of Iwa, using his jutsu to meld himself into a rock in a secluded forest just away from the place where one Naruto Uzumaki was running around with his best friend Sasuke Uchiha whilst their parents were having a friendly chat with eachother._

 _"Dobe! I am so going to get you!" yelled little Sasuke with an agitated look in his eyes, but if one looked closely, you could also see mirth and his mouth twitching upwards at his best friends antics. Naruto had done a prank on his best friend where he snuck up on him and gave him something that his Kashi-Nii would be proud of - it was the Hidden Leafs Secret Finger Jutsu, A Thousand Years of Death and Naruto had only recently learnt it - the hard way mind you._

 _So now Sasuke was chasing him to get him back, but of course Naruto was his fathers son, so he was fast (in running at least, not a literal flash like his father which made Naruto a little jealous and grumpy as he had always asked his Father to teach him the hiraishin but never could get to and so this always led to Naruto pouting - his parents ofcourse found this adorable) and so he was able to lose Sasuke's trail and ran in the forest to hide behind a really big rock._

 _Now this forest wasn't really far from his parents so he thought it was fine as his mother did tell him not to go too far. Unfortunately, what little Naruto didnt't know was that this particular rock was that of the enemy ninja who was extremely skilled in infiltration, thus being able to hide his chakra efficiently. This ninja however was from Iwa, and everyone knew how Iwa felt about Konoha and especially the Yondaime Hokage in general. The grief that was left from the Third Shinobi War when Minato had single-handedly massacred an army of Iwa shinobi in a few mere seconds was still fresh in all of Iwagakure's minds. They will never and vehemently refuse to forget._

 _And this ninja, named Masahito Yāta, held a huge grudge because his own child, who was then a shinobi in his late teens, was killed by Minato Namikaze in that very massacre. He hated the Yondaime Hokage with his very being because his wife also died as she had comitted suicide after hearing of her sons death, completely taken over by the pain. So when the renowned Hokages son came into view, right by him, thoughts of revenge overtook the rational part of his mind, the part where he is a shinobi and shouldn't let his emotions show or get in the way. But avenging his son and by cruel fate, his wife also, was a much more greater desire that he just had to do, to make his greatest enemy feel the same pain of losing ones own child._

 _And so Masahito acted. He was a blur to the innocent Naruto who had a sudden fear envelope his mind. He felt something stab at his arms and legs, 'kunai' his mind vaguely registered, distracted by the pain, in which he then felt another kunai stab at the centre of his lungs, over and over again. All he heard was the scream of his name, as his head was slammed against a tree repetitively and darkness took over..._

 _Minato had immediately felt killer intent being leaked and spread out his senses to find out the location. Everyone else was tensed just as ANBU were. Minato looked towards Hiashi who already had his byakugan activatef and as his eyes widened, Hiashi had to only say three words hurridely before everything went into chaos - "Minato, your son!"_

 _Kushina had rage and great worry in her eyes as she rushed to where Hiashi had pointed out. Minato had already flashed to his son however, who had a hiraishin mark on him and kicked away Masahito who had been slamming his sons head on a tree, and once Minato saw what had happened to his son fully, a cold fury passed over him. He was ready to kill the vile being who put his son into such a state, but the reasonable, shinobi part of him fought the loving, father side of him, in which he knew he had to first interrogate the Nin. Minato saw from the corner of his eyes, little Sasuke who stood wide eyed, tears pouring down his face and was about to tell someone to take care of the child when he saw the Uchiha family take care of him._

 _Many others caught up and Kushina ran to her child. She screamed "NARUTO!! MY BABY!"_

 _Tears were flowing down her face, full of emotions of deep sadness, self-hate and regret. The ANBU were already performing a shunshin to take them to the hospital immediately, whilst one was also performing a basic medical jutsu procedure._

 _Once Minato had nodded to his shinobi to take care of the filth, them giving a nod back with determination in their eyes, he too flashed straight to his wife at the hospital and both looked on as their son was taken into emergency care. Minato wrapped his arms around his wife, both to comfort her and himself, but the sheer amount of worry and grief would not leave their minds. It was their only child after all, one who was only four years old and already introduced to the cruelty of the shinobi world._

 _After a few hours, with no sleep for many, Tsunade the head doctor came out with a solemn look._

 _"It was a miracle that we were able to save him really. His wounds were life threatening and I'm afraid that he has gone into a coma and we don't know when..or..if.. he will wake up" she said. Tsunade herself was extremely sad, keeping her tears in as she was close to Naruto._

 _Hearing this, Kushina broke down, falling to her knees. She looked towards Minato who was trying to contain his emotions._

 _"Minato, why? Why? Why did this have to happen to our son?! This isn't fair to him, he has done nothing wrong" she sobbed. Minato could only bend down to her height and wrap his arms around her again..._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

 _Kushina's POV_

Kushina left her thoughts, not really wanting to remember such a painful time but still having to everyday. Having to remember how they didn't keep an eye on their son for only a few seconds and how they couldn't save him. She was happy of course; when they ahd heard the heart monitor sounding, they rushed into the room and saw that Naruto was finally awake, but that didn't stop her from hating herself as a long, agonising year had went by with her son still in a coma.

As relieved and extremely joyful she was that her son had finally woken up, she was confused at the way he was behaving and slightly concerned at the fact that he had kept saying 'kai'. Though right now, she figured that he was just bewildered and scared at the moment he woke up. After all - he was had been in a coma. And so she finally let her confusion go and let her tears of joy out and enveloped her son in a tight hug - but still being careful as her precious child was still fragile at the moment.

But she felt him stiffen and when she slowly let go, she saw that his eyes were still blank with and underlying sadness hidden behind them. She could tell that Minato, who was beside her with a hand on her shoulder, also saw what she saw, in their sons beautiful azure eyes.

ooOoo

 _Third POV_

Naruto at this time, had consulted Kurama, the Kyuubi, as to what the heck was going on, where Kurama was able to sense that they were not in their own world; they were in a alternate dimension. Naruto, being battle-hardened by war, immediately understood the implications of the situation. He looked at his alternate parents blankly, with sadness creeping to his eyes.

Kakashi, who along with Tsunade and a couple of nurses and obviously the ANBU was also in the room, hesitantlystepped forward. He could see that his normally happily, hyperactive and pranking dubbed brother was not himself. He had also thought that Naruto's state of being right now was due to him just waking up from a coma but his shinobi side had doubts when had a glimpse of Narutos eyes. To be honest it scared him and not much scared the famed Copy Nin, Kakashi of the Sharingan. This was because the look in little Naruto's eyes reminded him of a tormented shinobi.

 _'Whats happened to you, Naruto' thought Kakashi._

Minato was having similar thoughts to Kakashi once he also looked at Naruto properly. He could tell that his son was definitely not the same as before he was attacked and he would normally understand that any four year old (now turned five) (said five year old somehow having tremendous reservers of chakra - Uzumaki genes or not) would for sure be traumatised after such a thing. But this... this was different - he could feel it, he just knew it. Right there, Minato Namikaze felt an icy shiver trail down his spine, as a creeping sense of fear for his son washed over him. But as hokage, as a father, he knew he ahd to be strong for Naruto.

Tsunade, who had regained her senses from the fluctuation of massive chakra, then shooed the other nurses and ANBU out as Naruto had long stopped repeating 'kai' and went forward to start her medical ninjutsu to check up on Naruto. Minato and Kushina gave her some room, whilst Naruto just stared on ahead.

"His vitals are perfectly fine, but we will keep him for a day more" Tsunade put up her hand to silence Kushina's protests of wanting to take Naruto home "I know that you want him home right now Kushina but I know that you understand that we still have to keep and eye on him"

Her eyes softened and looked towards Naruto, "he will be fine now" and she smiled "good to have you awake now Naruto.

Naruto looked up and saw his dead - no, no ALIVE baa-chan and had tears welling up already but he contained them. He needed to understand the situation first and keep a calm mind and so he looked up and shakily smiled at his parents who grinned back and immediately went to hug him.

"Naruto im so glad" said Kushina

"Don't you worry son, we will always protect you" Minato said.

However in reality Naruto, even though he knew he should understand this world first as his was gone, he only vaguely registered what they were saying. His mind was still thinking of the past, of his beloved friends, of all of his precious people, of his once beautiful village before it was destroyed, the village that he had strived to protect as a shinobi and as hokage and of the war that had ravaged them all.

 **AN: Well there you have it! I really hope I improved on this chapter from my first one! I also tried to make this one longer so i hope you enjoy reading it :) i do realise there might be some plotholes and i'll try my best to smoothen them out when i can, but i will be studying for my a-levels soon and so i won't have much time to update this story frequently. I'll try my best though :D**

 **Please always keep in mind that i am a beginner and this is my first story so bare with me, i will try my best. AGAIN i seriously applaud those who are able to write such good storied as it is really hard. This one took me ages!**

 **I also welcome any constructive criticism from you guys as they really help!**

 **In which case, thank you to the REVIEWER:**

 **Buddycomplex as I really appreciate your honesty and your advice is great and hopefully the quality of my story improves! Unfortunately, whilst I have a computer, at the moment due to circumstances I cannot use it so for now I will have to continue using my smartphone.**

 **Everyone sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

 **Also guys, what characters would you like to see come in next? How do you want to see Naruto react to them? See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Uzumaki was overwhelmed. You could say that even after years of being lonely in his own world, he was still able to make friends and he also had Iruka sensei and his beloved jiji, all of whom loved him. But then he lost everyone and that had left him isolated to an extreme, to the point he was gradually going mad, or one could even say he _was_ slightly mad, especially with him having PTSD.

To say that he was uncomfortable wih his parents and Kakashi from this world showering him with affection was an understatement.

They themselves could definitely tell that he was different though. His hyperactiveness and all out cheerful attitude was gone - as if it was never there. This of course had them all very worried.

Naruto knew this, but he still couldn't look at any of them in the eye. If he did then he would probably outright cry or have a panic attack - he was sure of it. It was already hard being _around_ them.

Memories plagued his mind with a vast viciousness, for example how when Kakashi ruffled his hair, he had quite violently flinched, which had Kakashi sending him concerned looks, especially when Naruto stayed blank faced. To Naruto the moment Kakashi's hand made contact on his head, Naruto's mind flashed back to the moment that Kakashi had died.

ooOoo

 ** _Flashback_**

 _An attack straight from Kaguya was coming towards Naruto, memories of the time that Obito was killed by her Shikotsumyaku flashed in his mind. It was a replusive jutsu. One that turns you into ashes upon contact with no way of being saved, and he couldn't move because 'no, no!' the memories of the last war had paralysed him; he was having one of his panic attacks where he becomes unable to even move._

 _Even though Sakura diagnosed him with severe PTSD, Naruto still had to fight in the war. One, because he refused to stay out of it whilst his last few precious people fought protected him and two, because no one protested anyway. There was simply no point with only Naruto himself, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi left in the shinobi world and all they could do was fight, though none actually had any hope or much will left in them. None of them had the chance to even think about taking a rest or trying to recover._

 _The tiniest will to fight was due to wanting to protect eachother._

 _As the attack came towards Naruto, Kakashi jumped in the way of his student and was impaled in a milli-second. Sasuke gained enough chakra (in the last second again because of some god-forsaken irony) to get them all out of there using his Rinne-Sharingan._

 _Naruto having snapped out of his panic attack by Sakura's medical ninjutsu had cursed himself. He_ hated _himself with such vigour. It was because of him that Kakashi Sensei now had to die._

 _'My fault. My fault. My fault. My fault. MY FAULT!' He kept screaming in his head whilst he was looking down at Kakashi with wide eyes, rocking back and forth, tears running down his face._

 _"Naruto. I know what you're thinking but It's_ not _your fault. Please, as your sensei, believe what I say because I really do mean it." said Kakashi_

 _"S..se..sensei!" sobbed Naruto "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"!_

 _"No Naruto - no sorries. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, you...you have all been my precious students and im glad I was chosen as your Sensei. I don't have much time left now but I love you all. I'm extremely proud at what kind of shinobi you have become. Maa, make sure you're late when you follow me, ok? And..and have a good excuse - like the ones i did." Here Sakura gave a sobbing laugh - Kakashi-Sensei always had to have a joke "Just.. I'm so happy_ _to have had you as my students, as my fellow comrades..."_

 _"N..no! Sensei please... Sensei we all love you and are glad to have had you as our Sensei. We would have no other" Sakura said, still sobbing._

 _"Sensei.." murmured Sasuke who had tears running down his face._

 _Kakashi reached out with his ashen arm to ruffle the crying Naruto's hair one last time and gave them all his famous eye-smile._

 _He crumbled into ashes... the famed Kakashi Hatake was dead._

 ** _Flashback End_**

ooOoo

Naruto was abrupty brought out of his grief filled memories when Kurama called him.

 **"Kit, what do you intend to do in this world?"** said Kurama. The kyuubi had been thinking of how such a thing as dimension travelling could occur when be sensed his Kit remembering painful memories and so he interrupted Naruto to distract him.

 _'I don't know Kurama.'_

 **"You should know Kit, you will not be able to go back go back to your own world.. which is for the better really as you have nothing left there. I suggest you embrace this opportunity and also look out for threats here. I'm afraid that since this is an alternate world however, the threats may be vastly different from our own world, so preparations will be hard to plan."**

 _'I don't know Kurama. I..I don't think... no i_ know _that I won't be able to cope with seeing everyone - even if its not the people that_ I _grew up with. It's hard and I feel as if I'm in agony every time I even look at them.'_

 **"Kit you must learn to accept this life now, yes it will be hard to see everyone but you must learn how to cope. You must learn to, in your human terms, love these people"**

Naruto did not reply.

The great Kyuubi Kitsune, Kurama, gave a world weary sigh and decided to leave his kit to his own thoughts for now.

ooOoo

Kakashi walked into the hokages office and came upon a curious sight. Minato Namikaze, known to be extremely kind, calm and just a well liked person in general was looking furious, with eyes burning with a ferocious fire. He was looking at a scroll that seemed to be a message from somewhere.

"Minato Sensei?" questioned Kakashi, immediately concerned upon seeing his Sensei. More words were not really needed as to what Kakashi was asking.

Minato looked up with anger in his eyes, which softened slightly once he set his sight on his student and replied.

"The Tsuchikage is demanding to have his shinobi, Naruto's attacker, Masahito Yāta back. He also wants compensation for the injuries Masahito sustained for when he was detained and for when he was interrogated . _Apparently_ he is a high ranking shinobi in Iwa with possession of their top secrets and so he cannot stay in Konoha's cells. And if we don't he has threatened that he will start a war."

"But that is absolute bull. I've seen the reports on this shinobi and he may be good but he is definitelynot that good to be such a high rank as to know a village's too secrets. The Tsuchikage is ignoring the fact that he had planted a spy in Konoha ad the fact that he attacked the hokage's, your Sensei, son."

"Well, as you know Kakashi, it's not like I am actually going to give into his demands. It just angers me the way that the Tsuchikage is being ignorant as for one, his threats for war are empty; Iwa knows not to cross me from the last war, and two he is demanding for compensating a shinobi who _attacked my son_ " Minato snarled.

"Yes. Yes he is. What will you actually do for now Sensei?"

"Why I'm going to be having a meeting soon with the Tsuchikage of course." Said Minato with a calculating smirk that had Kakashi smirking too as, well - he just really knew his Sensei when Minato plotted.

Kakashi almost felt bad for the Tsuchikage, almost being the key word here, as Minato can not only battle in war efficiently, but what he did even more efficiently was a battle of words...

ooOoo

 **AN: Sorry if anyone feels as if this is short as I decided that I really just wanted to get a chapter out for now _at least_ even though I said that there would be quite a delay. However I will have less time soon, what with education taking up most of my time but I will try my hardest to keep updating this story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter though! ? ;)**

 **Thanks again to my reviewers, you honestly inspire me. Which by the way ZJUNGTA:**

 **Thank you for your review as it will help me TO hopefully improve more in the future. The thing with Hinata, she has died as team gai were only _attempting_ (for a lack of a better word) to protect the hyuuga and Hinata. They died trying. I will fix that however to make it more clear when I can. Also I am a beginner so yes, my writing will be rough. Hopefully this improves.**

 **CHAPTER 4 will be seeing SASUKE UCHIHA! ;D. Excited anyone? Who else would you like to see soon????** **What other changes in the alternate dimension do you want to explore?**

 **see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OH MY GOD. I am so so so sorry that this took long but I have been caught up in so much work to do for educational purposes but when the holidays come I will hopefully be able to be more frequent in updates. For now I really wanted to get chapter 4 out for you lot even though I have still got work to do that I _should_ actually be doing now *sheepish laughter***

 **Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please be patient for the rest of the chapters. Thanks.**

It was a sunny day in Konoha with the heat of the sun baring down on the village but not too intense. Birds were chirping peacefully and the villagers were going about their daily lives, with shinobi jumping on the rooftops, fresh newly recruited Genin trying to catch Tora the cat. At the centre of the village, in the Uchiha compound at the Main Uchiha household for the clan heads family, Sasuke Uchiha was worried and quite frankly angry at himself. He was lying on his bed on his back, staring at the ceiling blankly, pondering his own thoughts.

 _'I'm so_ weak _. I couldn't save Naruto and I was so close to him. How am I supposed to become an Uchiha worthy shinobi if I can't even help my own friend. I was helpless - unable to do anything!'_ thought Sasuke angrily.

He continued to have these types of thoughts when his rooms door opened. His older brother Itachi came in.

"Now why is my foolish little brother cooped up in here when he could be visiting Naruto? Hmmm??" said Itachi with an inquisitive look.

"Hn" was all that Sasuke gave in reply with a frown on his face and furrow of his eyebrows.

"Sasuke, I know you think it's you're fault but trust me, it is not. You do trust your brother right?" stated Itachi.

Sasuke immediately sat up with a defensive look since he had of course always looked up to Itachi with admiration and would not take anyone saying anything about not trusting his own brother - even if said accusation was from the brother himself in a way that showed that Itachi was not actually being serious.

"Of course I trust you Nii san. It just.. how can I face Naruto when I was the one who chased him. I was the one who couldn't protect him. And even now.. I haven't been to see him"

"First off Sasuke, you may have chased Naruto but you both were only playing, in which none of you - or any of us - could have known there was a ninja lurking in the forest. Secondly, if you have not even gone into the academy to train to be a shinobi yet so it would be hard for you to fight the shinobi, though I am sure you would have protected Naruto or anyone of your precious people in your own way - from your heart, as best as you could. For now you have time to grow into a splendid shinobi _later._ And lastly, you can definitely meet Naruto now, if ofcourse Hokage-Sama allows it - I am sure he will."

Sasuke was reassured more and more as his brother went on - his doubts slowly perishing. Though some will linger as he grows no matter any kind words anyone gives him. Determination welled up in him, to be a shinobi that the world won't be ready for.

Sasuke looked up at his brother with a small smile.

"Thank you nii san. Can you take me to see Naruto today?"

"Of course. Get ready now if you want. We can have mother and father come along too"

At this, Sasuke gave a full blown smile and rushed to go get ready, stumbling on his dinosaur soft toy as he did. Itachi watching, smiled fondly and shook his head at his endearing little brother.

ooOoo

Naruto looked up confused when he heard a knock on the door of his hospital room. His mother had just gone to get him some hot chocolate from the cafeteria but he didn't think she would be that quick, nor would she have the need to knock.

His shinobi instincts honed from his life and further ingrained from the war made him stiffen at first but he relaxed when he remembered that no, he was not at war - he was in another dimension; he still had his guard up though, albeit only slightly.

The door opened revealing four people. There stood an imposing figure, who's face had a slightly softened look that most may not recognise but still with the intimidating face of a battle hardened shinobi and strict figure. This was Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan. Next to him was a woman who had an air of grace and kindness about her, a soft smile on her face, this was Mikoto Uchiha, the Uchiha clans matriarch. What shocked Naruto the most was the face of Itachi who looked at him with a small smile, in a.. a brotherly way??? His thoughts were muddled up by this time.

But what shook Naruto straight down to the very core, filling his heart with a sorrow so strong and making his mind go blank for a single cruciating moment was the face of his best friend. A very _young_ face mind you but still the same face.

Sasuke, who was still a bundle of nerves even with the reassurance from his brother, stepped forward giving out a small smile, not really realising how Naruto had seemed to be as still as a statue.

"Naruto! Dobe you're finally awake! Actually I... I wanted to tell you that..." Sasuke trailed off when his brother put a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Itachi who had his eyebrows furrowed towards Naruto.

Itachi has noticed something was wrong the moment he saw Naruto's posture and eyes. They were... _off.._

Sasuke looked back up at Naruto, only to suddenly see him with wide eyes looking down at his lap, holding his head in his hands and sobbing his eyes out. Sasuke was confused, worried and slightly scared for his best friend. To young Sasuke, Naruto had at first looked fine if a bit weird but then the next second he was in this state.

Mikoto had already rushed out to go get Kushina, whilst Fugaku went to call Tsunade. Both were worried as Naruto was the son of their best friends, and they looked at him as if he was their own.

Sasuke hesitantly stepped forward a bit more.

"Dobe?" He asked which only seemed to make Naruto grip at his hair more and cry even harder.

"Sasuke. Teme. Wake up. No. Don't die. Dont die!" Naruto seemed to mutter, rocking back and forth.

Sasuke was getting more worried by the second and extremely confused at what Naruto was saying. Itachi was frowning in deep concern, holding onto Sasuke so as to not alarm Naruto, both now staying still. Naruto suddenly looked up screaming.

"Dead! DEAD! You're DEAD!" This made Sasuke even more uneasy along with Fugaku, Mikoto Tsunade and Kushina who had all just come racing in.

"What.. what's happening to my baby now" Kushina whispered with her hands clasped lightly on her mouth. Mikoto rubbed her back to try to give some comfort whilst they all stepped back to the far side of the room from the door in order give Tsunade space. (Hokage's son of course would get a bigger room, not to mention considering his delicate condition)

"Naruto?" Tsunade said softly. She slowly reached out, only to have Naruto jerk back violently.

With a sudden swiftness Naruto stumbled out of bed, still crying, but silently now, and ran out of the room with a slight speed which a five year old should not have, before anyone could stop him. Tsunade and Kushina though quickly followed with a look to the others to stay in the room.

Naruto who was at the moment, not too much in his senses, gripped with flashbacks of Sasuke from his own world one at a time, ran, not knowing where he was going, only wanting to get away from the face of his best friend because of how it pained him so to look at it. You see, once he had seen Sasuke, all thoughts - including that of being in a separate dimension escaped him - even with Kurama shouting something in his head. That of which he had blocked out completely.

He ran across the marble floor of the hospital, his feet cold as they were bare, not that he acted at the moment. He was able to jump out of a window, a woman scream of horror calling out his name entering his mind but only vaguely. His heightened senses caught a whiff of tobacco being smoked, of a fresh earthly smell clinging on someone along with a faint scent of ink and paper. It was a combination of scents that were familiar.. Naruto registered a flash of white cloth infront of him and as he bumped into a firm figure and fell back as if in slow motion before swift hands caught him. He looked up at a face that he knew all too well. A face of someone that he had loved with all his heart before anyone. A face that he sometimes looked up at when he sat on the persons lap as a little boy, admiring it with wonder filled eyes. A face of someone who had acknowledged him first and died first.

Naruto looked up at his beloved jiji, Sarutobi Hiruzen with a mixture of emotions all at once. Confusion, pain, realisation, relief, safety, comfort, and _hope._ Naruto then fell unconscious with a smile full of the emotions, and his mind coming to sudden peace.

 **AN: Thats the end of chapter four I'm afraid but don't worry I'll definitely try make some more chapters longer!**

 **I hope my writing improves more as I go on.**

 **Naruto here has had a severe reaction because even though he knows he's in a different dimension, I believe this is an appropriate reaction towards his very best friend and I hope I did a good job with it. ??**

 **BTW Naruto in my story has a strong relationship with the this Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and it is what it is as I love those two's positive interaction in other stories and so their bond will be strong, which is why Naruto felt what he felt st the end of this chapter. Also the Uchiha compound is at the centre of the village because in this dimension they are not treated as outcasts.**

 **SO. Any ideas at all plot wise guys? Feel free to give suggestion, I will take them into serious consideration as I need all the help that I can get. ALSO what would you like to see specifically? Who should Naruto see next? WHAT CHANGES should there be in this new dimension? Until next time! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Errr hi. I would like to apologise for how i haven't been able to write anything for this story.**

 **And even though i have a poll going on in the last page (which will still be up) i couldn't help but feel bad that all this time i haven't been able to produce to those waiting _something._ It has been weighing on my mind for too long. Which is precisely why for now, even with the poll happening, i've decided to try and write at least one chapter more for you lot. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I won any Oc's: Masahito Yāta**

Naruto opened his eyes to the familiar and boring ceiling of the hospital room again.

 _'Really now. They've gotta do something about that'_ he absently thought. Not to mention it was getting kind of tiring with the way he kept ending up in situations like this, but he can't help it when he suddenly sees one of his precious person.

Naruto turned his head to the side sensing two familiar chakra signatures: his mother and... the third, both of whom were quietly talking. Sensing this Naruto sat up and stared at Hiruzen, who was looking up in concern.

Kushina by now had already rushed by her son, holding his hands in her face, her eyes welling up with tears, worry clouding her mind for the state her son has been in.

"Naru?" She asked hesitantly to him as he was just staring at Hiruzen with a soft smile. Naruto ahd remembered ofcourse, what had happened, how he ran from Sasuke and how he had stumbled into his jiji.

This was a man he had missed dearly, oh so dearly. He remembered at the funeral, he refused to cry tears for his jiji had died with honour, sacrificing himself for Konoha and so he was _proud._

He looked at his mother.

"I'm sorry mom." saying this as he had found a new sense of peace, one that his jiji had always provided. All that he had to do now was try to control himself around people - he knew that. Kurama was practically shouting in his own fatherly way with an undertone of worry whilst he was asleep.

"No Naruto, never say sorry for something that wasn't your fault. I know my little boy will get better and... and when you're ready, you can see Sasuke again?" Kushina asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure if he was ready herself but after seeing Sasuke heartbroken, worried and selfhating little face when he left - well she really wanted to two best friends to be happy again.

For a second, Naruto's face nearly fell. Not because of the fact that he was scared to see Sasuke again (He wasn't _scared_ of him and he already understood that he needs to try to control himself in order to keep his people happy) he just didn't know IF he could actually keep his composure.

But he knew he had to. So with a small smile he answered "yes mom. I would like to see Sasuke again" now he knew he couldn't say that it wasn't because of Sasuke that he had his breakdown since he knew about what he said during it.

Kushina gave a full blown Uzumaki smile at that.

"You can see him later this evening" though again, she was still hesitant for obvious reason.

Hiruzen who had been silent during this, stood up.

"Naruto my boy, I do hope you get well soon but I must be going now, i had promised i would look after my baby grandson" he smiled apologetically.

"It's okay jiji" he replied in a small voice with a hint of his previous smile. Though he stiffened a bit at the puzzled looks both his mother and his jiji gave him. Ofcourse, he girmaced inside, it seems as if in this timeline/world he wasn't that close with his jiji what with the way he spied his mother mouthing the word ' _jiji'_ in silent question.

Hiruzen shaking his expression away, then nodded to Kushina and Naruto and gracefully went out the room.

Tsunade came in greeting and saying goodbye to her Sensei and then yet again, fussed over Naruto in her own loving way.

"Now Naruto, your vitals are perfect and whilst I would like for you to rest one more day I think you would like to get out of this room now, which would be perfectly fine" she said. Tsunade ofcourse would normally make sure he stayed in the room for more rest but for now, she knew it would be fine if he did want to go out as she wanted Naruto to do what he felt he wanted.

At this Naruto gave a fill blown smile, albeit a subtle sadness clinging onto it. He got into his childlike happy go lucky behaviour so as to ease their worries and basically get a good feel of this place without anyone getting suspicious he was not _their_ naruto specifically.

"Yeah baa chan! I wanna get out this place" Finally, Naruto thought. And whilst he was at it he could efficiently create a plan of action with Kurama without being in this stuffy room.

ooOoo

"Why do you think happened to Naruto, Sasuke-kun? I mean I know he got hurt at the festival by that ninja but why did he say that you were dead? He's going to be alright isn't he?" asked Sakura, another one of his friends.

All of the close friends consisting of Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten and Rock Lee were sitting in the park, worrying over their Hokages son and ultimately one of their best friends: goofy, happy, bright as the sun, Naruto.

Sasuke had told them all what had happened in the hospital, his worried little mind not knowing what else to do. He was simply confused and a bit hurt to be honest.

"I told you already Sakura. I dont know, stop asking" Sasuke snapped though he felt a bit of regret when he saw Sakuras face fall. Then again, he only really showed more of his childlike happier tendencies to his brother and sometimes Naruto - though his best friend ofcourse knew how Sasuke was.

"You dont need to snap at her Sasuke!" yelled Ino as though she understood where Sasuke was coming from she couldn't help but defend her best friend.

Sasuke, with any feelings of regrets at the back of his mind, glared at Ino for yelling at him, annoyed that she did in which Ino just glared back with a frown.

"Be quiet Ino. It's none of your business" Its not like Sasuke wanted to be here at the moment as whilst he did indeed view them all as his friends (not that he would outright say this) he didn't feel up to it right now but his mother had made him go have some fresh air and he wasn't going to deny or worry his mom"

"G-guys, please dont fight" Hinata stuttered slightly, being one who never likes any form of fighting between friends.

"Ofcourse it's my business! Naruto's our friend too! You can be such a jerk sometimes, Sakura is just worried, we all are!" Ino carried on. Ino knew that Sasuke was probably the most worried but she was starting to get more and more annoyed.

Just then beside her Shikamaru let out a small "troublesome" with a hand on Inos shoulder and so she turned her glare on him, but decided to stay quiet for now, a silent understanding going on between their kiddy minds.

Sasuke was also starting to regret telling them what happened but at the same time knew that he had to.

"Uchiha. I know exactly what you're thinking so stop. We had a right to know" Neji butted in. He was starting to get a headache with the situation at hand but he was also annoyed at what he knew what Sasuke thought.

"Why? Because we too, as Ino herself said, Naruto's friend." Said Shino supporting Neji.

"Oi! What are you two emos on about! We know that already but what? What was Sasuke 'thinking'!" growled Kiba not liking being left out between the two quiet biys silent support at all.

"You all weren't even there. You.. you didn't see how Naruto reacted to me!" Sasuke said ignoring Kiba, agitated.

At this the children started bickering amongst themselves even more, some just confused as to what was happening overall, each giving out their own points. Only Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Shino stayed quiet throughtout this.

"Guys.. i think we should all just calm down and support Naruto - at least thats what dad told me. He said that Narutos just not in a good place right now because of the incident with the rogue ninja a year ago and that we have to let him know that we're there. Lets not fight please" pleaded Choji as kind as ever. Hinata worriedly nodding along.

A silence rang in the area, the friends all not having anymore to say and thinking on Chojis words. Suddenly a figure popped out of know where.

"Nii san!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Itachi nii!" The others also said at the same time.

Itachi who had been watching what had happened in the trees all this time gave all the children a comforting smile.

"Mother told me that you should all come eat back at our house" he said "your parents have allowed you all to do so and expect you back by the end of the day" he said to the others mainly.

"And I also heard what happened here." At this they all looked down a bit ashamed as instead of fighting they should be supporting Naruto.

Itachi seeing this said "You're all just worried about him so don't worry about it. I know you're all just a bit frustrated as you don't know whats going on"

"So he's all better now Itachi nii?" said Sakura innocently.

All itachi vaguely said was "dont worry too much about it for now" as ofcourse he couldn't confirm anything.

Sasuke then said "Do you know whats happened to him nii san?" with wide pleading eyes.

"Im afraid not, and even if i did its not my place to say Sasuke. But i do have some good news, Naruto would like to see you so you can see him later in the evening as he will soon be out of the hospital"

Sasukes eyes twinkled with an undertone of joy but mainly with hesitance. The other kids immediately looked up at Itachi with pleading eyes.

Itachi looked at them and said "You'll have to ask your parents and we'll also have to make sure that Naruto is in the right state of mind to see this many of you. For now come, let us go have lunch" he smiled. And so they all walked to the Uchiha Clan compound with renewed determination, an inkling of worry too and hingry growling tummies at the thought of food.

ooOoo

In the deep, dark shadows: the underground of Konoha's infamous Torture and Interrogation building, a nimble figure stealthily moved across the twisting hallways of where prisoners were kept. The figure stopped in the shadows of the ceiling looking a steel door, one with A rank seals on it and chunin guards posted by it.

With a quick flash of handsigns, a high level, discreet genjutsu was cast upon the guards, who slowly fell asleep. The figure jumped down from the roof and speedily took out a kunai and slit the throats of the guards, never to know what happened to themselves.

The figure then, instead of busting the door down, carved a neat hole into the cemented wall, big enough for a shinobi to crawl into or out of so as not to set of the seals on the door straight away. Though the figure recognised that even stepping into the room would set off an alarm seal but it was better to set off some once instead of twice.

As he looked through the hole and into the room, towards the prisoner, otherwise known as Masahito Yāta was in a right state. Burns and lacerations covered most of his body, blood pouring out of infected injuries and he looked as if his soul had been sucked out of him.

Feeling as if someone looking at him, Masahito looked up and saw the masked figure with an Iwa symbol on the mask staring into his face.

Masahito smirked weakly "About t..time..." he said hoarsely, thinking that someone from Iwa came to get him out of this hellhole.

His eyes widened a bit in a soul gripping fear however when he felt a strong killing intent coming from the figure. It was simply frightening: pure and _raw fear._ The figure launched. Masahito Yāta didn't even have time to scream as he died... the seals only now being able to go off as the Hokage and other specific shinobi were alerted of a disturbance in a foreign chakra.

As shinobi rushed to the cruel scene of a sight of gore and blood and a torn up corpse, it was too late as the unknown figure had already disappeared, long gone.

 **AN: tried to do at least _close_ to 2k words for you this time so hopefully its a bit more decently long?**

 **so what do you think happened? Especially with both the guards and the prisoner dying? Strange is it? Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this... bonus if you will? chapter as it might be the last depending on how the poll goes. Or even with the poll going on i might still have a burst of inspiration to write another chapter. Whos know but for now i just wanted to get out at least one chapter for you lot.**

 **Now there might be plotholes but its because tbh im just writing off the fly. And sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes. Still haven't found a beta reader btw. I havent checked through this chapter sos orry for mistakes overall**

 **REMEMBER to review and also vote for the poll which is on the last page! Thanks guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So according to the poll, both in the reviews and PMs, i should carry on with this current story. And that i shall :) whilst i still know im bad (sorry) at writing a story im actually quite happy that the majority actually wanted me to carry on with this story - some of you actually like it or something: honestly surprised. Heres a longer than normal chapter to make up for the time lost. Now without further ado...**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

In a relatively big room in Konoha was a long, polished wooden table. At this table sat important figures of Konoha consisting of the Clan heads, the head Jonin Shikaku Nara, the elders, the anbu captain and ofcourse, sitting at the head of the table, the Hokage himself.

"Have any suspects been found?" inquired Inoichi Yamanaka with a furrow of his eyebrows.

"No. Theres nothing. Just the scene itself. No fingerprints, nothing indicated on the seals, no chakra imprints left... not a single hair." replied the Anbu Captain Kakashi Hatake in monotone.

"Such shame, for our shinobi to not be able to catch one criminal." Danzo Shimura sneered. Inside he was seething also because of how even his root shinobi weren't able to find anything.

"Hmph. And I don't suppose the machines you made out of those children found anything...hmmm Danzo?" bit back Fugaku Uchiha knowing exactly how Danzo felt about that. He never did like Danzo but he understands the necessity of what he does for the village. It doesn't mean he's not gonna take every chance to undermine him though. Beside him, Hiashi Hyuuga, normally stoic, gave a small smirk at this. The few things the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan head agreed on were definitely their views on Danzo.

Danzo stayed stoic at this and said nothing but was getting worked up inside. He gripped his cane beside him so hard that his knuckles went white.

"It has not been confirmed that it was only one shinobi Danzo" said Hiashi, smirk gone.

"Let us move on with what we already know and try to figure what to do next. We still have to send word to the other villages - a dangerous foe is out there" reasoned the third hokage.

"You would think, that this may have been the work of the other villages. My, how senile you have become Sarutobi" Danzo spoke up again.

"If anyones' heads been messed with in their old age Danzo, that would be you. Though from an old age or from when you were but a small babe in your mothers arm, no one will know." Fugaku sneered, aggravated at Danzos attitude. The third along with Minato had greatly helped his clan, shutting down any suspicions of the Kyuubi attack effortlessly. Danzo however seemed to always try to plant seeds of doubt about them.

"Troublesome. In this type of situation, a cool head must be kept." sighed Shikaku Nara. All he wanted to do was get all this over and done with and play shogi with his son. He turned to Minato, who had been quiet and observant all this time. "Hokage-Sama, I think for now we should keep the Anbu searching. No matter how strong this shinobi is, a clue will be left. I also do not think the other villages are capable of this as Iwagakure would not have killed one of their high level shinobi and the other villages have no benefits to aquire in doing this. But incase of any anomalies, I'm sure that our spies will notify us of any suspicious activity of the other villages."

"You are right." Minato said with serious eyes. He turned to Kakashi and gave him a nod, his orders clear. Kakashi nodded in return and disappeared in a blink with a quick shunshin jutsu. Minato turned back the the occupants of the table.

"I will send word to Jiraiya sensei to come back. But not only that, the _other_ two will also be recalled. This enemy is a dangerous one as seen by the state of the crime. The village will need all the protection it needs, especially since I am to meet with the Tsuchikage soon. He will no doubt be angry at what has happened and throw accusations." he said grimly.

Everyone, understanding gave a simple nod.

"The barrier formula has of course been tightened Hokage sama?" Koharu. Minato gestured yes.

"Then may I suggest, that all the clans provide an elite shinobi so as to form a squad and do a separate mission to aid the Anbu." she said. Homura alongside her nodded.

Having already thought of this, and with another nod to the elders, Minato looked towards the clan heads who immediately agreed, all having or thinking of who to assign the mission to.

"Then you are all dismissed".

Kushina, who as head of the Uzumaki clan had sat in the meeting, looked towards Minato with worrying eyes once everyone had left the room. She had for once, stayed quiet in the council meeting. Being proficient in seals as an Uzumaki, she did rapid hand seals to activate a silence barrier so that none heard what she was about to say.

"Are you going to let them know of what you know Minato?" Though she severely hoped he wouldn't. But she also knew he was Hokage - this being self-explanatory in itself.

At this, Minato closed his eyes, a headache coming up just thinking of the knowledge he holds. There was... certain information, that only he knew, having told Kushina because of the infinite trust they shared. Oh he didn't specifically know _who_ killed Masahito Yāta - well more like obliterated, considering the way they were able to get into Konoha and out without leaving any sign of their presence - he just did not, _could_ not let anyone know what he had found. It was too unbelievable, he didn't believe it himself.

Reopening his eyes, he turned to Kushina and said "You know what this may involve. You know Kushina, that for now without knowning more, there is no way I will be able to tell them anything. I have to understand the situation more if I am to say anything. You know what would happen if Ido so now. I _will_ figure out how to handle it."

Kushina turned away, confusion and worry clouding her thoughts.

Afterall they were a father and a mother. Parents to their lovable child, a child who has _so much_ life in him. A child who's eyes, whilst having a _facade -_ and _damn_ how they just _knew_ it's fake - of shining bright, a deadened look lays deep withing him, one that they saw but refused to acknowledge at the same time.

And as a father and mother, they could not bring up the fact that Minato, first to get to the scene of the inhumane crime of the murder of Masahito Yāta, had seen, picked up, and _hid_ the first hokage's necklace in his pocket from where it had lain in the cell. How it got there, when they had just seen their son wearing it a day ago, they didn't know. And even _if somehow,_ their _son,_ oh their precious son had been controlled by the kyuubi, the council could not know - though he knew that the clan heads who were his friends could be trusted, he'd have to wait. He will take the utmost precautions.

They could not condemn their son in such a way without knowing more. Besides, they couldn't be _sure._ He and Kushina, _refused_ to believe it was Naruto, controlled by the kyuubi or not - he was only five. But as shinobi they had to consider even the unbelievable.

With these thoughts, Minato knew he had to protect his son, though a silver of guilt, a part of him that knew that as hokage he should not keep such information as it could in the end, harm the village. Though this guilt was squashed with renewed determination to always protect the village, questioned ways or not. And a determination to find out what really occured. For now they would keep things under wraps.

ooOoo

When Naruto initially entered his bedroom, shock had wrapped him like a cloak; as a child in his own world he didn't have such a room. Even when he got older and started his own earnings as a shinobi he didn't see it necessary to buy a new house or anything, he barely stayed at home anyways and then Pein came along and destroyed the village. Sure the village had been rebuilding gradually but he didn't really go in Konoha - the war was going on and then... then _everything was demolished_ by the Otsutsuki attack.

\- he had stopped thinking there. His mind going quite franky - blank and near _crazy_ just thinking about it.

As Naruto sat crossed legged on his bed, he started to look again around the room. His wardrobe in the far corner made of fine, _quality_ wood stood tall, carved with the finest detail. His bed was the same, and it was placed a gainst the wall right in the middle, it's pristine bed sheets only ruffled from him sitting on it. Scrolls were hung upon the wall as posters and his desk, the bit that showed a part of his once child-like self more than anything had colouring pencils and sheets that were doodle on of various things strewn about on it, obviously from his alternate self.

Seeing also this though, he felt nothing. Not an inkling of envy or any creeping of sadness as he would have done if he was the same person he was before. Nothing.

Still, he supposed he better keep up an act of a happy go lucky kid for hi-... _his_ parents. And everyone else. Besides no one would even believe him if he told them the truth of who he was. He'll just have to make the most of this... chance? Opportunity?

His friends were going to be coming to see him today. Naruto had agreed when his kaa-chan had asked him about it so as to ease her worries and try to show everyone that he was fine. He had to put up an act for now.

Seeing the dead _faces_ of his loved was already making him react in various ways (violently when he just suddenly sees them, like with Sasuke). But again, he _had_ to control himself. He just didn't know how long he could keep it up. His very being couldn't take it anymore - even as short as his coming to this alternate world has been. He was... tired. Even he knew his mind wasn't stable.

Naruto sighed, the only emotion he allowed to creep out for now.

He didn't know whether he should consider this like heaven or hell.

ooOoo

Itachi was helping his mother with the laundry. After having eaten dinner yesterday, all the kids, who had dubbed themselves as the Konoha 12, had been allowed to basically have a huge sleepover at the Uchiha compound.

Now, all of them having eaten their lunch, were waiting for him to walk them to Naruto's house (Minato and Kushina giving them the okay), as he had offered, outside with his adorable little brother Sasuke standing by.

"Kaa-chan do you think it wise for them all to go see Naruto today?"

"I myself am not sure Itachi-chan, I saw the state little Naruto-chan was left in but I do trust Minato and Kushina's judgement. They have said that Naruto himself agreed. It should be fine and Kushina and Kakashi will be there to supervise them along with you" . (Itachi pouted at the suffix: he was a shinobi! 11 years old! But he wouldn't ever say that to Kaa-chan ofcourse. Plus, he thinks she'll still say it even when he's older. Nonetheless he loves her.)

"It just seems as if it is too soon. But since Naruto himself agreed then yes, hopefully everything will go smoothtly. I will be sure to look after things well"

Mikoto smiled softly at her first born "I know that you can be trusted to to that Itachi-chan" she caressed his cheek and took the remainder of the laundry from him.

"You may go now, good luck in keeping all of the children well behaved" she laughed softly.

Itachi too held amusement in his eyes and went off to the front of the house where the konoha 12 except one (Naruto) were standing. They all looked up excitedly.

He smiled at their joy and nodded. "Come let us go". They cheered and started their walk to Naruto's house: the Hokages residence.

ooOoo

There was a knock on the door whilst Kushina had been washing the dishes still thinking about todays meeting. She kenw immediately who it was of course.

"Kakashi can you get the door please? It should be Naruto's friends. " she looked over at him sitting on the couch with that damned ' _novel'_ of his. She silently shook her head at it and narrowed her eyes not saying anything for now.

Kakashi seeing the look on her face quickly tucked the book away on his front pocket giving it a pat. In his opinion it was a _perfect_ place to put it in - right by his heart.

He went to the door and opened it and gave an eye smile to the little faces looking up at him. He put it hand up in a wave.

"Yo little kiddies"

"Don't call us that kaka-baka" said Sasuke with a glare - ahem: more like a pout on his face.

"Ok. I won't call _you_ that, baby uchiha... or should i just call you Sasu-cakes?" Kakashi snickered. It was always fun to mess with his kohai's cute little brother.

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms cutely and petulantly _trying_ to give his best 'glare'. Beside him Itachi rolled his eyes in amusement with a smirk on his face. Kakashi moved aside and they all clustered into the house and stood in the living room.

"Hey hey where's Naruto?" asked Kiba, Akamaru wagging his tail in his arms.

Kushina came down the stairs having gone to tell her Naruto about his friends and answered "He'll be right down in a moment Kiba-chan"

"Is he okay today Kushina obaa-chan?" inquired Ino.

"Yes but i'd love it if you were careful of what you say to him okay? I know you all mean well but Naruto is a bit sensitive right now" she smiled at them.

"Haiiii" they all chorused already having thought of this.

"It's alright kaa-chan. I'm totally fine". They all looked in shock and utter joy at Naruto who was standing at the bottom of the staircase having not heard him come down.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura with a wide smile.

He smiled towards her back and walked forward to stand in front of them all. Kushina, Kakashi and Itachi all took a stop back to give them some space whilst keeping an eye on them too.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you came" he said. He didn't really know what to say to be honest. On the outside he looked normal, on the inside however, he was trying his best not to hyperventilate, Kuramas soothing presence tying to calm him down. _Again,_ memories flashed through his mind in a whir.

Kiba grinned "Good to have you back buddy"

Shikamaru with gave nod of his head and gave a cute little smirk "yeah"

"Want some chips naruto?" Choji asked.

"Sure Choji!"

"I'm s-so happy N-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered happily happy to see Naruto after such a long time. He had been in a coma afterall.

The others all gave eager nods at this immediately going into more conversation.

"AH NARUTO-KUN, HOW LOVELY IT IS TO SEE YOU ONCE AGAIN!" cried Rock Lee with tears of joy running down his face.

Itachi stepped forward. "It is indeed good to see you back in good health Naruto-kun" he said.

Naruto looked up at him. This was the face of the man who had sacrificed everything for the village. He respected him and felt sad that he hadn't got to know the Itachi more in his own world. If only things had went differently... He and Sasuke could have been friends earlier, he could have had a family like this, he would have had _all_ of his friends much earlier infact - so many things could have been _different._ He clenched and unclenched his fists, Itachi, Kakashi and Kushina noticing this but keeping quiet. Naruto smiled up at Itachi.

"Hi... Itachi" he said almost hesitantly, not really sure what else to do.

The shinobi in the room noticed how Naruto didn't call Itachi 'Ita-nii' as he usually did, but again kept quiet.

Naruto then noticed that Sasuke was hanging back, as if hesitant to approach him. His eyes darkened, remembering clearly what had happened at the hospital. Slowly, he stepped forward and put his fist forward.

Sasuke eyes widened a bit and then he smiled. An gentle 'un-sasuke' like smile. He put his fist foward and softly bumped it against Narutos.

"Welcome back dobe"

Naruto's mind stumbled as he put on a ' _kind of'_ act and simply said "Good to _be_ back teme." Afterall, he did not yet feel comfortable in this alternate version of his body. He felt fake yet not at the same time.

ooOoo

Night had come and Naruto was laid upon his bed, his arms crossed behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling and thought back to the events of the day.

 _"Don't feel like eating any of your ramen Naruto?" Neji had smirked whilst the kids were all at the table eating what Kushina had cooked._

All Naruto had seen was the state of his own Neji's corpse looking at him, impaled by the ten tails attack dead killed during the war, the caged bird seal gone from his forehead.

 _"I'm surprised too Naru-chan" said the amused Kushina._

This time, Naruto was looking at the phantom gaping hole in Kushina's stomach, that had been impaled by the Kurama in his world.

 _"Woof woof" barked Akamaru wagging his tail, tongue hanging out._

When Naruto had turned towards the dog, his fluffly white fur had been soaked in blood.

 _"Akamaru loves the steak Kushina obaa-chan!" Kiba had grinned._

Naruto had seen Kibas bone white corpse grinning at Kushina instead.

 _"A-all of y-your food is lovely o-obaa-chan." said Hinata timidly with a blush._

Hinatas corpse.

 _"As good as the Akimichi clan!"_

 _Chojis corpse._

 _"Troublesome. Normally I'd be alseep right now but then_

 _how am I going to eat"_

Shikamarus corpse.

And so on:

 _"The Yamanaka shop has got some lovely new plants growing. Naruto, I know you love plants too, come check them out some time!"_

 _"You've got some catching up to for school Naruto"_

 _"SPEAKING OF SCHOOL I CANNOT WAIT TO GO TO THE ACADEMY AND LEARN TAIJUSTU!"_

 _"I want to specialise in weaponry"_

 _"Dobe, you're looking green" he had vaguely heard Sasuke say. He had head his mothers voice speaking up, her familiar yet unfamiliar touch on his forehead. Everyone had slowly gone silent, and air of worry in the atmosphere._

 _He couldn't take it. When he looked at each of them he just saw their corpses._

 _Naruto, quite frankly, threw up._

His friends had had to leave, with Itachi and Kakashi walking them home, each of their heads lowered in sadness and worry. Kushina had waved them goodbye in which he tried to croak one out too. His mother had picked him, cleaning him up in the bathroom and tucked him into bed, staying beside him for a bit, soothing him with a lullaby.

When she had gone, by his request for her to have some rest and with a promise that he'd sleep soon, he had gotten out of his bed sheets, feeling suffocated by them.

And there he was, silently staring. Nothing showing in his eyes as always when he was alone. Again, he felt Kurama try to soothe him with the warmth of his chakra, though staying silent in support.

Naruto closed his eyes wishing for his friends to be alive again. To go back to good times. To be happy again.

He missed everyone.

 **AN: So thats it for today guys.**

 **My longest chapter yet! 3k!**

 **It took me quite a while to _ahem, perfect_ it. Course it's not _really_ perfect though. Still glad that i was able to write this much. Hopefully this can gradually increase and so can my update consistency. I finally had time to write this though only because i'm bed bound as i fell and messed up my knee (can't walk for a while). **

**Hopefully the plot can go forward more quickly, which is why i got the Konoha twelves meeting over and done with. And i know that in previous chapters Naruto hadn't called Kushina 'kaa-chan' but i decided to change that so thats that. This will be edited in the other chapters when im bothered.**

 **ALSO MY NEXT STORY WILL BE REVEALED AT THE END OF THIS STORY.**

 **Any questions? Requests? Tips?**

 **Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Also for any plot holes as i may have forgotten something from previous chapters.**

 **Please remember to REVIEW! Pretty please with a cherry on top? :) :) :) THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED!**


End file.
